Plan to Not Plan
by xoc13
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie decided to be spontaneous.
1. Chapter 1

***This is the third time I upload this, fingers crossed it works this time.***

**I was working on an update for another story when the idea for this one hit me. I sat down to let it out and was quite surprised by where it went. So, I decided to share it with you. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

As soon as I swung the Turbo into the driveway and cut the engine, I sighed. Finally, after a very long workday, I'm free. Going home took on a whole new meaning ever since a certain special _someone_ and I blended our lives together.

I blew out a slow breath when I angled out of the Porsche. Today was beyond tedious, so as soon as I stepped inside the air conditioned house I felt instant relief.

"Ooohhh…" An involuntary groan escaped me when I reached the living room. Babe was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels. She was wearing a thin, tiny tank top and those fucking spandex shorts that cling to her body as if they were painted on her. Fuck. The sight of her never fails to improve my mood. The stress and everything work related disappeared and I was now on full home mode.

"Ranger." Those blue eyes landed on me, switching from a baby blue to a dark indigo in a heartbeat. I felt my dick react to her heated stare, turning into a full blown hard-on as soon as she flicked her gaze below the belt.

"Babe." I felt the corners of my mouth lift in a small grin as I approached her. When I reached the side of the couch and bent to kiss her on the lips, the final shreds of tension left my body. Like I said, coming home took on a whole new meaning after Babe and I decided to fully blend our lives together. "Stephanie!" I broke the kiss on a mock laugh of surprise. Her hands fisted on the edge of my Kevlar vest sometime during our kiss. Both the magnetism between us and her tugs caused my body to sink on the couch, straddling her tempting little body.

"It's poking me." She muttered between kisses as she shifted below me.

"I know." I grinned, knowing full well there's no way she couldn't feel my hardness pressed against her abdomen.

"No,_ Ranger_." With a tiny chuckle, I felt her tug the strap on my left thigh. "Your gun is digging into my skin."

"Oh." I glanced down, but she was already working on it. My Glock landed somewhere below our feet before her deft hands focused on my utility belt. To be fair, I was as eager as her to be skin to skin, so I helped out by getting rid of the bulletproof vest and my Rangeman T-shirt.

Our lips crashed together once again, kissing with desperate need. I sensed that she needed something else, so I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped us. As soon as she straddled my lap and felt my covered dick press against her pussy, her palms landed on my bare shoulders. Almost immediately she began a torturous rotation of her hips that tore moans and groans from both of us.

My lips latched onto any part of her I could reach: her lips, jaw, throat, chest and even her cotton covered breasts. But as soon as I felt her tense around me, I pulled back just in time to watch her reach the peak of pleasure. Her arms looped around my neck and she threw her head back, moaning as her orgasm wracked her body. With eyes trained on what little of her face I could see, my hands landed on her hips. I held her in place and rubbed her against me, prolonging her sweet release.

"Mmmm…" When she came down from the high, Babe slumped against me. Babe buried her face in my hair and I buried my mine in her cleavage. "That felt way too good for me not to be naked." She said on hushed whisper, giggling after.

Kissing the side of her neck, I shifted from under her. "We can fix that." Her back hit the couch cushions as I slid off the couch. I got rid of my cargos, boots, and the rest of my weapons. As I was busy doing that, I couldn't help but trail my eyes over her sated form. Her eyes were that almost glowing shade, the one that told me she was cozy and sated. Her lips were kiss swollen and her high ponytail was crooked. Fuck, she was the picture of sweetness and innocence. Babe looked so young and innocent that I almost felt dirty for giving my dick a slow stroke as I admired her. _Almost_.

"C'mere." Stephanie's husky tone went straight to my dick. My little brain took over, so before I could even blink I was covering her still clothed body with mine. "Hi." While she lined nipping kisses along my jaw, my hands dragged the excuse for a top up her torso. Reluctantly, Babe had to put her kissing assault on hold while I got rid her of her tank.

I kissed her with a lot of tongue, before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her throat. I spent quality time on her breasts, giving each tight nipple special attention before moving to my favorite pie of all. I'm addicted to everything about her, especially her taste. Even after that first time I knew that once wouldn't possibly be enough.

By the time I finally lined us up, I was so worked up I had to take a deep breath before I slipped inside her wet heat. My first thrust was slow in and out. I went in slow one more time, trying to pace myself. Apparently, Babe didn't want slow. Nope. She wanted it just as hard and fast as I did.

"Carlos." Her breathy gasp told me she liked the new faster pace.

"Stephanie." She wrapped herself around me as I bent down to kiss her lips once again.

Just as I was coiling us tighter and tighter, hard thrust after hard thrust, Babe dragged her nails down my spine. I picked up the pace even more, pumping harder and faster. I could feel the sweat gathering on the small of my back and that unmistakable tingle of electricity building more and more between us.

And just as we were almost there, so high up that it was impossible to go back, the phone rang.

"Fuck." I growled, annoyed.

"Are you going to answer that?" Babe mumbled as I felt her hands slip between our moving bodies.

I shook my head no. "It can wait." I groaned, knocking her hand away to replace it with my own. My lips crashed with hers as a flick of my fingers and another fast stroke of my cock sent her over the edge. It only took one more fast pump for me to follow, spilling hotly inside of her.

It wasn't until I slumped against Babe that I realized the answering machine kicked in.

"Dude!" A familiar voice shouted over the speaker. "You guys need to come up for air!" Lester's chuckle snapped us back to reality. "When you're done fucking like rabbits, gimme a call." And with that the asshole hung up.

I slipped out, groaning at the loss, and flipped us so Babe could be on top. "Don't worry." I assured. "I'll shoot him as soon as I see him."

"How could he possibly know what we were doing?" Babe groaned too, as she snuggled against my side.

"Because perhaps everyone knows we're trying to get pregnant?" I reached for her hand, causing our wedding bands to clink together.

She let out a long sigh. "Yeah, key word here is_ trying_."

"Hey?" I rubbed her back soothingly. "I thought we agreed to be spontaneous about it?" We reached that agreement last night after realizing that the stress and frustration were getting to us both.

"I know." She whispered on a barely there whisper.

"Babe." I crushed her against me and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay." Her lips pressed against my chest, right over my heart. Her fingers smoothed over my ribs before settling on my right hip. "We're okay."

"Babe." I know we were okay, because I could feel that nothing had changed between us. "Plus, trying is all kinds of fun and sexy."

She laughed, a rich sound that made my chest swell with a warm feeling. "Yes, it is."

**Thoughts? Comments? **

**So, I'm thinking this will most likely be a short chapter story following S&amp;R on their quest to get pregnant. **


	2. How Many?

**Thanks for the support on this short story. And thank you for the patience. FF was acting funky when I uploaded the first chap, letting some read it and others not. Looks like that glitch is fixed now and there should be no trouble reading this time. **

**This short story will deal with S&amp;R on the road to getting pregnant. And at the pace they're going, it might not take too long.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

An offending ringing sound awoke me from a dreamless sleep. I felt Ranger shift beside me, cutting off the ringing sound.

"Yo?" He grumbled. I waited in silence, refusing to open my eyes just yet. It felt so good to be draped over my naked husband, especially because I'm as equally naked.

A few beats later I felt him press something cold against my ear and quickly realized it was the phone. "What?" I groaned, not liking the interruption. It felt like I'd just closed my eyes when the phone rang.

"Are you asleep?" My sister Valerie said with what my groggy brain detected as a hint of amusement in her tone.

"No." My scoff and the need to clear my throat before I spoke clearly gave me away.

My sister laughed. "Enjoy it now. Once the babies arrive you will never be able to sleep in _ever_ again." After another chuckle, she got down to business. "Can you pick up the cake?"

Ranger's hand moved from its spot on my hip and up my side. When his hand closed over my right breast, I had to hold back a moan of encouragement. Since I knew I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on my conversation if Ranger kept his handsy attack, I grabbed his hand before it slipped between our bodies and slid over to my neglected breast. I turned his hand slightly and noted that his watch said it was only nine am. That's not particularly late for me, but it_ is_ for him. Ranger wakes up at the crack of dawn most of the time, but it seems last night's activities left him a bit too tired to follow his wake up schedule this morning. "Yes, I'll swing by Tasty Pastry to get Grandma's cake." I mumbled a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"Do we have to go?" Ranger murmured the question against my throat, right before his lips pressed against my skin.

"Mmm…" I sighed, because I really liked where he was going with the nipping kissing and soft caresses. But sadly, yes, we had to get a move on it. Grandma's in her eighties and since she's still as active as ever, she's planned the day down to the second starting with brunch. "Yes."

"Really?" His tone sounded regretful, but the way his morning erection pressed against my inner thigh said his body wasn't taking no for an answer.

I knew that if we indulged in a morning quickie, we'd end up being late. Sex with Ranger can be hard and fast, slow and sweet and everything in between. But it doesn't matter how it starts or ends, making love with Ranger is always magical. And the thing is, even if we're going for a quickie to hold us over for later, we still end up losing notion of time. "We were late to dinner last week." I reminded as I remembered the lecture we got from my mother for arriving late. "If we're late again, we will never live it down."

"This thing doesn't start until eleven." He was clearly taking any opening he found. His hand returned to my breasts as the other snaked around my waist to keep me in place on top of him. When his palm squeezed my ass I couldn't help but rotate my hips, rubbing myself against him.

"We still need to shower…" I momentarily lost my train of thought when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Ahh, shit. I was going to cave. I knew it. He knew it. And there was no way this wasn't going to happen.

"I can shower and be ready in five minutes." He argued as his hand slipped from my ass to my doodah, touching my most intimate zone.

"Carlos…" I hummed his name as his fingers slipped away and I felt the head of his cock press against my opening.

"Babe?" Ranger didn't move, which was frustrating as hell.

I tugged on his hair until I could crush my lips against his. Our tongues tangled and I used the movement to silently tell him how much I needed him to move. He got the message, slipping the rest of the way in.

Even though technically we were going for a quickie, Ranger kept his initial thrusts slow and deep. It got the mood flowing nicely, but as soon as my moans escalated to needy whimpers he flipped us to be on top. The new angle allowed for a faster, harder pace. And it was exactly what I needed to reach the peak of pleasure. Hard, fast. In and out. Our bodies moved together as we sought the finish line.

On one particular fast pump of his hips, Ranger added a swiveling move to his pace that sent me over the edge. While I rode out the orgasm, Ranger followed a handful of thrusts later.

S&amp;R

The Cayenne rolled to a stop in front of my parents' house, effectively snagging the last open parking space near the house. I shot Ranger a look. I swear the man has the best parking luck in the world. He flashed me his 200 mega-watt grin as I wrenched my door open. "We're late." I said matter of fact as I angled out, hoping to wipe that sexy grin off his beautiful face. God, he's too damn handsome for his own good.

"Babe." Laughter rumbled his chest before tumbling past his delectable lips. "It's ten fifty-nine." He waved his watch in my face, clearly wanting to have the last say.

"Well, since we have time to spare…" Balancing the cake box against my right hip, I snaked my left arm around his waist. Pressing myself up against his side conveyed the message clearly, because Ranger met me halfway. The kiss started out soft and playful, but right before it turned indecent running footsteps headed our way. We broke the kiss just as the screen door opened and my nieces greeted us. Angie took the cake from me while Mary Alice told us to move our asses.

"Mary Alice!" Valerie shouted from inside, which made Mary Alice cringe at the slip up. The teen muttered an apology before disappearing inside.

"You're just in time." Grandma Mazur met us as soon as we entered, urging us to take our seat.

We were crammed around the table. I was sandwiched between Ranger and the girls, making me have a moment of panic. I admit I've only ever pictured myself having one or two kids, but being surrounded by four of them at the moment made me realize one bit of detail: Ranger and I haven't quite specified _how many_ children we plan on having. The shock must have been visible on my face, because a large hand squeezed my thigh under the table.

"Babe." Ranger said, obviously reading my mind.


	3. Dark vs Black

**Thanks for the support on this little sexy tale. I wrote the first half of this chapter about a month ago when I started reading Top Secret Twenty-One. (You'll know what the inspiration was when you read the line.) Unfortunately, life got in the way and it wasn't until today that I stumbled upon the half-finished chapter. Hope you enjoy where these two are going. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

It was a very standard, yet uneventful meal. Considering we were crammed around the table and the fact that the Plum household never fails to make meals interesting, that was saying a lot. Perhaps what made things go so smoothly was the fact that Grandma Mazur spent the meal chattering about her plans for the day. That was fine with me, but from the looks of it not so much with Frank.

"What's for dessert?" My lovely wife asked as her mother and sister cleared the table. Apparently, Grandma's plan included saving the cake for dinner time.

"The girls offered to make dessert." Helen said, the cue prompting the girls to follow their mother and grandmother into the kitchen.

"The girls asked if I had anything in mind for dessert, but since what I had in mind was a penis shaped cake…" At Grandma Mazur's confession, poor Albert spilled his drink on his lap. Frank just let out a sound worthy of an exorcism movie. Can't blame them. Grandma went into a bit too much detail there.

Thankfully, Helen and Valerie chose that moment to start serving coffee. The girls followed a moment later.

"We made cake pops." Mary Alice announced.

"The inside is strawberry for all of them." Angie supplied as they went around offering the pops.

The difference consisted in that some of the pops were covered in a white chocolate coating and others in an old fashion dark chocolaty mix. For a moment Babe looked indecisive, but she made a decision.

"Dark tastes better." My wife mumbled just before she took a big bite of the pop, almost eating the whole thing at once.

My dick reacted to her sexy voice and even sexier comment, making me still completely. I didn't even realize the girls were talking to me until little Lisa chose for me, handing me a white pop. I can't be too sure of what was happening at the table, because my attention was focused on Babe's lips.

Noise and movement snapped me back to the reality several moments later and I realized everyone was getting ready to scatter.

"Ranger?" Babe had asked me something, but I missed it. "Grandma asked if she could get a ride to the mall?"

"Sure." I nodded, but didn't make a move to stand up.

"I'll get my purse!" Grandma clapped her hands enthusiastically before heading upstairs.

Babe's sister was rounding up her family into the van, Helen headed towards the kitchen and Frank was already plopped on the couch in front of the TV. That meant Babe and I were alone.

"What's the matter?" She asked, taking advantage of our moment alone. But before I could answer Helen called Stephanie into the kitchen.

I took that as my cue to make a fast and safe exit. I stood, adjusted myself as best as I could and yelled at Babe's retreating back that I would wait in the car.

S&amp;R- _Stephanie's_ POV

"What is it?" I asked my mother once I entered the kitchen.

"It's been a very uneventful day." From her tone it seems my mother wanted to keep it that way. "Could you make sure your grandmother isn't planning anything crazy?"

Despite making it extra clear that she's planned her birthday down to the minute, Grandma hasn't given away too much detail on how she plans on ending it. "I'll ask." I'm not sure how much I could persuade Grandma Mazur away from anything 'crazy', but I thought it was best to keep that to myself.

By the time I exited the house and made my way towards the Cayenne my sister's minivan was already backing out of the driveway. As soon as the minivan vacated the spot, a black Rangeman truck parked. I hurried over to the Cayenne to ask Ranger what was going on.

"Lester's going to be driving Edna and he will make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Ranger informed me as the man in question was making his way towards us.

"My tongue _may_ have slipped a bit, but don't you think Grandma duty is a bit extreme?" Lester whined. Ranger gave him his patented 'it's an order' glare and Lester sighed in resignation.

One look at Lester and Grandma didn't mind the new set up. She eagerly climbed onto the front passenger seat and buckled up. Les didn't look as eager as he took his position behind the wheel.

"Looks like he would rather get shot than drive Grandma around." I joked as Ranger pulled away from the curb. He remained silent, which is not necessarily a sign that he's in a bad mood, and drove us back home.

A few minutes into the drive Ranger's cell phone buzzed. He didn't make a move to reach for it. As soon as the call went to voicemail, my cell phone pinged with a message. It was from Grandma. I kinda felt sorry for Les, but then gain he'd asked for it. "Grandma says Les has a great package. Almost as nice as yours." I teased. Grandma once barged in on Ranger while he was in the shower and got an eyeful of him naked. Thankfully, he was in his flaccid state, but despite the years Grandma still holds the memory dear to her heart, using it as a basis of comparison. I know that feeling. As far as I'm concerned, no one can compare to Ranger.

"Babe." Ranger groaned, saying the last thing on his mind at the moment was Santos's dick.

I busied myself by texting Grandma back, asking her not be inappropriate with Lester. I fibbed and told her he was married and that his wife wouldn't like it if her husband was being groped. Grandma replied with a message about all the good ones being taken, but promised to behave.

Ranger parked in the garage and we angled out of the Cayenne without a word. I was starting to feel like there was something he wasn't telling me. As soon as I entered the house I was ready to find out what was the matter with him. Now that I think of it, he's been quieter than usual. "What's going on?" I asked when I felt him follow me inside.

Rather than answering me with words, Ranger reached for me. He spun us around until I was sandwiched between the solid door and his hard body. "So, _dark _tastes better?" His tone coupled with the fact that he felt like he was coiled tight was a sure indication that my comment had an effect on him.

"No." Tugging on the hem of his black shirt, I amended. "_Black_ tastes better."

His eyes darkened as he pressed more firmly against me. "Babe."


	4. Back to Normal

**First off, thanks for the amazing support on this little story. **

**I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but life has been more than hectic lately. I applied for MediCal in May of last year and the application was pending for the longest time. Because of the mini stroke I had in October the hospital assigned me an advocate to help with my application since after my hospitalization I have a $40,000 bill. In March the advocate finally got through to the case worker working on my app, which was practically a phantom up to this point since no one could get a hold of him, and was told I was denied because I basically made too much money. Obviously, if I had a shit ton of money I wouldn't be a broke college student, right? The case worker either confused me with someone else, which is kinda hard to do considering my first name starts with an X and my last name isn't even that common, or he messed up big time. Anyway, I've been communicating back and forth with the new representative assigned to work on an appeal for my case. As you can see, it's been a real pain in the butt to work through this seemingly never ending process. As some of you may know I broke my ankle in March, so this is definitely the worst time ever to not have health insurance active. I have a big old pile of bills….**

**Anyway, this chapter's been practically done for the past two weeks. My doubt on if the lack of anything other than S&amp;R getting hot and heavy would be too much for one chapter kept me from posting earlier. But after going back to reread the reviews for this story I realized how silly that thought was. I mean, we all know that they're trying to get pregnant so that means there will be a lot of sex going on between them, right? Hopefully I made the right call with this chapter and you don't think it's too much…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

Our kissing session didn't last long, mainly because the atmosphere between us escalated to scorching hot within moments. But as soon as I felt one of Babe's hands trail down my torso, I knew the moment wouldn't peak here.

"Babe." I gritted my teeth when I watched her unbutton my pants and slide the zipper, effectively freeing the hard-on I've been sporting since we left her parents' house. Ever since we embarked on the Baby Quest blowjobs haven't really been part of the program. I didn't even realize how much I've truly missed them until Babe's lips were a breath away from my hard dick. "Fuck!" When her lips pressed a feather soft kiss on the head I remembered how _good_ it feels to have her lips on me and especially how _good_ she is.

Babe grinned and shot me a glance that almost made me lose it before she got to work.

It started out innocent enough, with scattered soft kisses on my thighs and lower abdomen, that by the time she took me in her mouth I was ready to beg. She didn't make me ask for it and certainly didn't disappoint.

Babe focused on the head, leaving her hands to take care of the rest. While her lips and tongue delivered mind numbing pleasure, she simultaneously stroked my shaft and gave some attention to my needy balls. It was exactly what I needed and _my wife_ knew it.

"Babe, Babe, Babe…" I couldn't help but chant her name when I felt the telltale signs of climax. Instead of stopping, Babe doubled her efforts. It felt as if I were in a trance as I watched her head bob and felt her mouth and fingers on me. When the pleasure reached the point of no return, I did the only thing I could: I let go.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I was once again aware of my surroundings. This is a luxury I can only afford when we're in private. Before I opened my eyes, I realized I was leaning against the wall and that Babe was in the process of standing up. Hooking my hands under her arms, I helped _my wife_ the rest of the way up. In a flash, I reversed our positions so that it was her turn to be pressed up against the wall. "I've missed this." I admitted before I pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Stephanie smiled with that glint of desire in her eyes. "Me too." For emphasis, she trailed a hand down my torso to softly tap my semi-hard cock. I started to chuckle, but the sound morphed into a groan when she touched me. "What's so funny?"

"_That_ was great and I'd missed it too, but I'm talking about _us_." I kissed her again, deeper this time.

Her smiled widened before her tongue joined mine in the mix. "Mmm…" She nodded her agreement when we broke for air. "Ooohh!" Babe didn't realize I'd unbuttoned those tight jeans of hers until I slipped my hand inside the lacy thong I watched her shimmy into earlier.

"It feels like we haven't had a moment alone in _ages_." I knew I was exaggerating a bit, but lately interruptions seem to never end. I slipped a finger inside while my thumb played with her clit. Babe reacted just how I knew she would, by gripping my shoulders tightly and throwing her head back. I added a second digit to the mix so I could watch her breathing become more ragged. And just when the orgasm was so close she could probably already savor it, I extracted my hand.

"Ranger!" Those blue eyes of hers turned icy, shooting daggers at me even as a whimper left her lips.

"Babe." I flashed her my best grin before I spun her around. "I'm not done with you." I whispered the promise in her ear as I unsnapped the front clasp on her bra, spilling her round breasts into my waiting hands. I would be a liar if I said this exact scenario hasn't been on replay in my mind ever since I saw her dress this morning before we headed out. In fact, I waited so long to do this that I didn't even bother getting rid of her shirt to access her perfect tits.

Babe leaned back against me, rubbing her ass against my crotch in the process, and rested her head on my shoulder as an arm snaked around my neck to bring me closer to her tempting mouth. When our lips were just a breath away from touching, she spoke. "I need you. Now." I didn't need more clarification, nodding my understanding as I kissed her waiting lips.

I took a moment to admire the view of her round ass in that tiny thong, smiling when my wife gasped with surprise when I lightly smacked the pale skin of her cheeks. I gave myself a few strokes as I pushed the sliver of lace aside. Once in position, with the tip barely slipping inside, the outside world chose that moment to barge in.

My cell phone was the first to ring, quickly followed by hers.

"No!" It sounded like Babe was about to cry, which mirrored my sentiment exactly.

"Babe." I'm done with interruptions, so instead of pulling out and answering either phone I slipped the rest of the way in. I remained completely still as I dug into her pockets. Once I found her cell, I quickly removed the battery and let it fall on the hardwood floor at our feet. I wasn't so gentle with mine, partially because Babe did that clenching thing with her inner muscles. I tossed my phone behind me, not caring where it landed, and started moving. The fall must have caused the battery to pop out, because the offending ringing stopped.

We set a comfortable angle even before we settled for the right rhythm. Soon enough we found the perfect movement and I was pounding into her hard and fast. Like always, she met me thrust for thrust.

It was going so well until the landline started ringing. "FUCK!" I groaned, frustrated and angry as well.

"Could be important." Despite the breathiness of her tone, I could tell Babe wouldn't be able to completely give herself to me as long as the interruptions continued. Every cell in my being protested against me as I pulled out.

I yanked the device away from the phone line, ripping the cable in the process. And just as I was about to stalk towards her and get back to business I heard Babe erupt in a fit of a giggles. Surprised, I turned around to face her. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Seriously?" Her attempt at arching an eyebrow at me is always entertaining, mostly because she looks damn cute as she's trying to do it, but this time she finally mastered the act. And it was very annoying at a time like this. As she slowly moved towards me, a wicked little smile appeared. "You practically stomped your way to the phone sporting _that_." Her gaze flicked below for emphasis.

Reaching for her, I kissed away her amusement. "I'm tired of interruptions." I admitted.

"Not the best timing." She agreed.

"Good." At least we're on the same page.

"Shouldn't we check who's been calling?"

I shook my head. "Whoever it is can wait five minutes."

"Just five?"

"Babe." I reached for her, crushed my lips against hers and used my fingers to give her that orgasm she had been so close to just moments before.

As she rode out the aftershocks of pleasure, I managed to get rid of her clothing. I settled her on the couch so she could savor the last bits of her orgasm and I could undress. Once I was as equally naked, I joined her on the couch.

"I'll give you all the minutes you want, Babe." I said as I covered her with my body and settled a slower rhythm, a complete contrast to the pounding of my hips when we were pressed up against the wall.

We made love for what felt like an eternity. I brought us to the edge several times only to slow things down and take us back. I did it over and over again, until Babe threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged. She kissed me desperately, using her tongue to silently tell me how she wanted things to end. I complied and shifted the angle so I could move faster and enter with more force.

Sweaty and spent, she remained sprawled over me as we both worked on normalizing our breathing. Long moments later, once our bodies were starting to cool, Babe's soft laugh snapped me out of the haze. "What's so funny?" I asked for the second time today.

"You know, at this pace I think we'll have to rename this couch _The Baby Maker_ if we're successful." The fact that she was laughing during and after sex again is the last reassurance I needed to know that we were finally back to normal.

"Is that so?" I murmured against her smiling lips.

"Uhuh."

What started off as playful kisses and caresses was quickly turning into another round, but of course the world had yet another interruption. As my hands were trailing down her spine, I registered the sound of a car pulling into our driveway. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard the engine turn off. Stephanie caught up when car doors slammed closed.

We shared a brief look before I extricated myself from underneath Babe. Silently, I padded barefoot towards the front door.


	5. Busy

**I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but life has been really beating me down lately. Aside from life being way too picky on me, I recently lost all of my files, so any stories that had updates in the works are gone. I guess it's not such a bad thing, since this forces me to go back and reread the stories in order to write out the continuation. So I guess it's not all bad news. **

**The lovely Kim (**_**MMBabefanmmm**_**) read over the rough draft for this update, so you have her to thank for this chapter (it might have taken me longer to post without her). With her help hopefully I can be able to post more updates;) I'm working on Trenton High next and then Desperate.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belong to JE and the mistakes are mine.**

"I can't believe you did that!" Despite the scare I have to admit it was pretty cool. But before I could praise her aim, I had to let Ranger know. If he finds out from someone else that Beautiful's Grandma got her hands on _my weapon_ and fired off a round, I will wake up in some third world country. Though I was momentarily distracted by a passerby's perky tits, _no one_ needs me to share that bit of info. By the time I felt the gun slip out and leave its spot against the small of my back, Grandma was already aiming it at the bare male mannequin the worker for the new trendy clothing store had just set up. And before I could take it away, a little old lady in black clothing started _talking shit_ to Grandma! Morelli's Grandma Bella is hard to miss. She's got a reputation and everyone at Rangeman knows every gossip from the Burg. It's because of our association with Beautiful and her family, not because we're _chismosos_. Bella said something about the eye and _my balls_, which made me direct my attention to her. Beautiful's Grandma responded by saying she'd blow _Morelli's_ balls off if something happened to _mine_! For emphasis she squeezed off a round, obliterating the poor mannequin's junk. It all happened too fast and unexpectedly, but thankfully I snapped into action as soon as the shot was fired. I took my weapon back, put the safety on and tucked it in the waistband of my jeans. I grabbed Grandma by the hand and was already walking us towards the closest exit by the time curious mall goers surrounded the ruined mannequin.

"Ranger's not answering." I said on a sigh. Rangeman will definitely have to do some damage control for this one. Maybe repayment of the damage will be sufficient? God I hope so! Why does crazy shit always have to happen on my watch? This is why _I get labeled_.

"Stephanie either." I cocked my head to the side and realized the little old lady and I were thinking along the same lines.

I couldn't help but flash her my best grin. "You have good aim." I said she got it right in the _cojones_.

"Thanks. I've been practicing at the range." She winked at me and I realized it was an honor to be her partner in crime.

"Come on! We need to get out of here before they catch us!" I indulged Grandma by scooping her up and jogging towards my truck. She seemed to love it, so I continued the 'escape' by peeling out of the parking lot with screeching tires.

"No one's following us!" Her victorious clap sent a warm feeling through me.

"Perhaps we need to get you an alibi." I suggested. If I'm going to get in trouble, why not have a little fun?

"I know just the place."

After making some brief appearances at the Clip 'n Curl, where someone pinched my butt by the way, and a few other strategic places in the Burg I drove us over to our final destination. All was quiet as I swung into my cousin's driveway, but I knew they were home. Their trackers said so.

Even before we reached the front door I spotted a figure moving towards it on the inside.

"_Santos_." Ranger didn't sound happy at all to see me. Did word reach him already? Damn. "Wait." His tone said not to argue, so I didn't.

"What are we waiting for?" Grandma asked after sitting on the porch's steps for several minutes.

I looked at the front door, as if staring at the wood would reveal the answer. "I don't know." I said honestly.

She leaned closer to share her thoughts with me. "Maybe they're _busy_."

Oh man! That could totally be it. It would totally explain why Ranger's been so on edge lately. He gets grouchy, more than usual, when he hasn't gotten some, especially if really good sex's been lacking for a while. Come to think of it, Beautiful's mood at work hasn't been much better.

The front door finally opened and Beautiful joined us on the porch. I didn't miss the disheveled hair, the kiss swollen lips and the way she was slightly out of breath. I glanced at her Grandma and the look she returned confirmed the suspicion. Those two were definitely _busy_!

S&amp;R

"I have to admit I wasn't too fond of Lester's plan, but I'm starting to enjoy it." I said to Ranger.

"The first bright idea he's had in a while." Ranger agreed. "But he's not off the hook, though."

I laughed and snuggled closer to Ranger. "It's a bit chilly." I haven't been camping since I was a kid and it wasn't such a good experience to begin with. So, by the time Ranger and I were brought up to speed on Grandma's stunt Lester had already come up with an alternate way to celebrate while the gossip died down a bit. He arranged everything, so I was quite surprised to find we had a cabin that was just a short walk from the beach. The weather's been cooperating, so Valerie's girls were not going to pass up the opportunity to camp out. Somehow Ranger and I found ourselves volunteering to set up a tent outside too in order to keep a close eye on them.

"Babe." Ranger reached over, unzipped my sleeping bag and helped me squeeze inside his. Wrapping his arms around me and pressing me close to him, the temperature quickly spiked. "Better?"

I nodded. "Better." Kissing the side of his neck, I rested comfortably against his solid body.

We laid in silence holding each other for several minutes, both of us deep in thought. When I snaked an arm around his neck, I stumbled upon his cell phone. Thinking it was as a good a time as any to capture a memory in a photograph, I grabbed the device. There was a hair-like scratch on the corner of the screen, probably from when he tossed our phones earlier. Ignoring the small imperfection, my lips pressed against his cheek as I snapped a couple pictures. As I was trying to decide between the three photos I took, I came across a_ one_ I didn't know existed. "Ranger!" I said on a hushed whisper, obviously surprised. "Did you take this last night?" I couldn't tear my eyes off of the screen, where a close up of our _joined bodies_ was on display.

"I wanted to capture how relaxed you finally looked." He explained that with all the movement he managed to snap a completely different _part_ of us. Ranger's arms tightened around me as he shared why he held off on deleting such a shot.

"Well, I saw it and now you can _erase_ it." I said, even as I couldn't tear my eyes off of it. Ranger's very well endowed, but on the photo he looks even bigger. Long, thick… It was hypnotizing.

"If you stop ogling it, I'll be able to." He teased while he flipped us over to be on top. Surprisingly, the movement wasn't awkward despite the close quarters.

We were in mid lip lock, bodies grinding and hands roaming, when we heard the girls shriek. In a matter of seconds, Ranger had his gun on the ready. And just before he moved away from me we heard Lester's laugh.

"Goodnight, ladies!" Lester's departing apology to the girls didn't take away the interruption.

"That's it." I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. "I'm done with these interruptions." His smiling lips pressed against mine, which was somewhat confusing. "I have a plan." His announcement sent shivers through me. Ranger's plans concerning us _always_ involve naked and alone time.


	6. A Plan

**Thank you for the continued support. I know updates haven't been quite as constant as we would all like, but I'm slowly, but surely getting there. We got a Pug puppy about three months ago and she is just a blur of energy. Puggy got sick last week and I thought she was a goner, so that scare really affected the muse and made me hold off on putting this chapter together. This story is all about the baby quest, so I didn't want sad feelings to muck up the chapter. Thankfully, it is finally complete and the next one (which will be in Stephanie's POV) is already underworks;) **

**The lovely Kim (**_**MMBabefanmmm**_**) deserves a virtual gift basket to be personally delivered by a naked Ranger for helping me out so much on this story. Whether it's to bounce off ideas or to edit what I have written, she's just amazing all around. She had great suggestions for this chapter, which led to a much hotter shower scene below;). Let's thank her for helping me post this update today vs. who knows when. **

**Oh, before I forget. The other day I stumbled across this article that revolved around the question of 'how much sex do you need to be happy?'. The accuracy of the result can be questioned, but it stated that having sex at least **_**once a week**_** is enough to be happy. Now, S&amp;R have most definitely passed the **_**once**_** mark on this story, so…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Smile firmly in place, I disconnected and slipped the phone back in my pocket. The surprise I have in mind will definitely blow Babe away. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't as excited as Babe will be once she finds out. A beachy private getaway? It's perfect. The water, the sun, us and uninterrupted sex… A shiver coursed through me just thinking about the possibilities.

Silently, I did a quick walkthrough of the area to make sure everyone was asleep. As soon as I confirmed that possible interruptions were all tucked in and soundly sleeping, I finally kicked off my boots so I could rejoin my wife.

Even in the darkness I could make out most of her features, quickly realizing she was fast asleep. Her even breathing and still form told me she was in deep. Too bad. With a sigh, I squeezed in next to her. Closely pressed to her back, I rested my head next to hers as I swiftly zipped up the sleeping bag to keep us warm. Almost instantly sleep claimed me.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was jolted awake. Heart racing, I immediately realized Babe wasn't by my side. But before I could react, I heard the sound of a zipper sliding.

"Come." She said to me in a hushed whisper that had every cell of my being standing at attention. Wordlessly, I followed.

Once we entered the cabin she motioned for me to be quiet. I flashed her a tight smile that was swallowed by the darkness. Babe knows I'm about the stealthiest person around. Although, she's always been able to sense me in a crowd without actually seeing me, but that's another story.

Babe ushered me into the bathroom and I followed without protest. I watched silently as she closed and locked the door before flicking the light on. My wife turned the water on, whipped around to face me and reached for me all in a matter of seconds. "I _need_ you."

I didn't have to be told twice. In once swift move, we were pressed flush together and as I backed us towards the shower we simultaneously undressed each other. Before either of us knew it we were under the hot water spray, our hands wandering hungrily over _bare_ skin. I wanted to devour her. My lips wanted to kiss every inch of her, my hands itched to touch every curve, my cock wanted to be deep, deep inside and both my mind and body internally battled to do it _all at once_.

There was so much we apparently wanted to do and all at once, that it took us some time to even decide _how_ we wanted it. Neither of us could really complain about the delay, because the time was very well spent re-exploring each other. My hands and lips seemed to have worked out some sort of arrangement after all, because they worked in sync to help me savor her soft, creamy skin.

And just as the caresses, groping and nipping kisses led to me positioning my aching cock at her entrance, someone rattled the doorknob loudly.

"Fuck!" I growled in her ear, even as I allowed the tip to slip tantalizingly inside. As her legs tightened around my waist, I instinctively thrust deeper.

"We need to _finish_…," The way her tongue tangled with mine and her breathy tone was indication enough of how much she needed for this to happen. And then she rotated her hips provocatively, leaving me no choice but to succumb easily. In that moment I gave no shits for whoever was outside that door. They could piss their pants for all I cared.

"You want it," I growled against her lips as my hips began to move. "You got it."

I'm not going to lie and say we made sweet, sweet love. Nope, it was hot and heavy sex. It was raw and needy and _exactly_ what we needed. The way we went at it was as if we hadn't been together in ages. It sounds kind of ridiculous, especially because just yesterday we ravished each other quite thoroughly in our living room, but I swear our bodies moved as if we've been separated for a long period of time. The sex we just had was by far even more intense than the first time we did it, and that's saying a lot. Shit, the fact that I saw her naked practically as soon as we met led to one hell of an intense first night together. After that night, I knew there would be no going back. Babe barged in, took up permanent residence in my mind and heart and simply refused to leave.

"That was…," Babe trailed off on a breathy laugh as I eased her back onto her feet. "You'd think it's been ages since we've done it." Another breathy chuckle had my dick wanting round two. "What's wrong with us?" Again, that laugh. I was about to reach for her again when there was a loud and insistent knock on the door.

"Come, on!" I heard Valerie say, indicating she was close to losing the battle. That about did it. With a deep sigh of frustration and reluctance, making a slight adjustment to the water temperature, I regained control of my body.

Okay, it was only slight control. Truth is, if Babe turns around and says she wants another round, we're having another round. Even if that means her sister will have some cleaning up to do in the hallway.

"Shit." Babe let out a few choice curse words when she realized in our haste we forgot to get clean clothes. Or towels, for that matter.

"Babe." The rumble of my laughter made Babe snap her attention back to me.

"What's so funny?" The narrowing of the eyes was not a good sign. The wonders of the beyond good sex we just had will quickly fade if I don't play my cards right. And I need her in a good mood so that I can show her the surprise I worked out over the phone when I had my stroke of genius last night.

Her eyes tracked my every move as I stepped out of the shower to grab my previously discarded T-shirt. Surprised at my ingenuity, Babe willingly allowed me to use the shirt to help dry her most important feminine bits.

"I think my breasts are sufficiently dry now." Babe's pointed look and slap to my hand reminded me we had to move.

I put my pants back on, not bothering to dry myself off, before going out to grab some clothes for us.

"About time…," Valerie's comment died on her lips when she saw me exit shirtless and quite obviously fresh out of the shower.

"I think your sister will never look at this bathroom the same way ever again." I joked once I returned. Hell, Val might not even need to use the bathroom so urgently now.

"Oh god!" Babe took her clothes from me with a shake of her head. "First, Grandma Mazur and now Val?"

"Hey, your Grandma barged in on me while _I_ was in the shower." I leaned against the sink as Babe shimmied into an excuse for underwear she likes to call a thong. But fuck, I don't complain. "Had it been you…," I cocked my head towards the shower as a reminder of what would have happened.

"Right." She smacked my chest playfully in retaliation, which made her breasts sway deliciously with the movement. Damn, if we don't get dressed soon we'll definitely get to round two _now_.

What's the matter with us? There's always been this magnetism, this magic when it comes to _us_, but lately it feels like everything's _intensified_. The sensations, the need, the love, the _urgency_… everything. I have no idea what it means, but I love it. After all the time we have lost, we deserve it.

"We will definitely continue this later." I promised as I hastily dressed before collecting our dirty clothes. With a quick kiss, I left her alone to finish.

As I headed outside I could feel the heat of Valerie's stare. I think my sister-in-law will never let Babe live this one down.

I was busy pondering how to get Babe and I out of today's activities without seeming like a jerk for ditching the family celebration, when Edna snuck up on me. Well, she tried at least.

"Would you like to join me on a walk down to the beach?" She said sunrise would be in a few minutes and wanted to experience it with a handsome man at her side.

"I'd be honored." I said truthfully as we started the short walk to our destination.

"This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time." Edna was sure to point out how fun it's been, despite the hasty change of plans. "Don't be too hard on Lester. He's a softy and it was all my fault."

I nodded, unsurprised, when she recounted the order of events. A pretty face and a perky body will be Lester's downfall one day. "I'll try."

As we watched the sun rise, another idea hit me. Who else to be my accomplice for this surprise than the master accomplice? Babe's told me the stories. Edna sure loves to assist, no matter how farfetched the plans are. I can actually picture a younger Babe getting her ass covered by her grandmother.

Virtually as soon as the request left my lips she was totally on board. Perfect. Babe's in for a hell of a surprise.

**carrotmusic and Guest guessed where these two are headed next :D **


End file.
